


A Cure For Bad Days

by Desdasi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdasi/pseuds/Desdasi
Summary: Prince Arthur is working hard to change the laws his father have made against magic. It's hard work but thankfully he has his favorite warlock to return to.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	A Cure For Bad Days

Arthur walks into his chambers, muttering to himself. It's only noon, and yet he is ready for this day to be over. Was it always this hard to deal with his father and the council? 

He knows that the answer is no. Before he was content to agree with his father's ideals. 

But lately, he has found that his own opinions are different from his father's. Part of this change can probably be traced back to the gangly and sarcastic manservant that had tumbled into his life. Merlin doesn't bow and lower his head to the prince, at least out of the public eye, or in the company of Arthur's knights. 

At first Merlin's different opinions grated on Arthur's ego.  _ Who is this servant to question the king's wisdom?  _

But as the months go by, Arthur finds himself agreeing less and less with his father. (Although Arthur likes to think that he would have done so without Merlin too. Maybe not as fast, though.) 

As he begins to question his father's ideals he and Merlin grow closer. And then, one late evening, he confesses that he isn't comfortable with the way people with magic are treated, that he wants to change it.

That is the first time Merlin kisses him. And it's when he reveals his magic. 

Watching Merlin perform magic is…wondrous. Arthur loves the small things, like Merlin lighting the candles as the evenings grow dark.

Watching Merlin do magic strengthens his resolve. One day it will not be a crime to be able to do magic. 

The prince's new determination has him getting more involved in the politics and butting heads with his father.

Some days it's like banging his head against the castle walls. Repeatedly. 

So you have to excuse him for slamming the door and growling curses under his breath.

"Old sods, can't believe _ I _ used to be  _ that  _ ignorant."

He has his mindset on napping when he almost tramples on his servant. Who is sitting on the floor, back against his desk?

Arthur leans down. The man is fast asleep. 

Looking around the prince tugs at his hair and frowns. _ What should I do?  _

From the circles underneath Merlin's eyes, the man is clearly exhausted. Arthur feels a  _ tug  _ in his heart. 

He bends down and scoops him up. He stands and carries his burden to his bed.

Not wanting to disturb the other man's sleep he changes his plan and settles down at his desk and works through some paperwork. It is comfortable, working, and listening to Merlin's soft breathing. 

But as time passes Arthur becomes restless and putters around the room, straightening things and collecting laundry. 

"Hmm. Is this a world where I am the prince and you my servant?" a sleepy voice says. 

Arthur picks up a sock from the floor and snorts. "If it is, you should fire me. I'm pretty sure I'm a useless servant."

"You are pretty to look at", Merlin says as he sits up and rubs his eyes.

Arthur waits for Merlin to realize what he said. He is not disappointed. Merlin turns an adorable shade of pink and stutters excuses. 

Arthur crosses the room in an instant and clambers into the bed. 

"Aww, I'll be your pretty but useless servant for as long as you want me", he preens and presses kisses to Merlin's temples. 

The other scoffs but allows Arthur to curl around him and dote on his favorite warlock. 


End file.
